1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for synchronizing a proximity network, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for an electronic device for synchronizing with a cluster in a proximity network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of proximity services using short-range wireless communication technology have been developed. Accordingly, physically adjacent electronic devices may quickly exchange data through a proximity network. For example, proximity services may include low-power proximity services using a Bluetooth low energy (BLE) beacon and low-power proximity services in neighbor awareness networking (NAN) specification based on a wireless local area network (WLAN).